leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Dobrá smrt
Magga měla umřít už počtrnácté. Zakousla se do zkaženého jablka – už zase. Jeho shnilá dužnina ji jako vždy nakazila mrchožravým stínem. Deklamujíc své závěrečné repliky tak, aby je všichni slyšeli, se herečka blížila k náruči smrti. „Ach, není-liž život jak sen plný divů? Teprve teď – běda, tak pozdě! – se probouzím, abych spatřit mohla myriády jeho zázraků,“ lkala. V obláčku kouře a jiskřivého prachu se na jevišti slavně zjevil Kindred. Jak tradice velela, představoval jej jediný herec s hlavou zakrytou dvojicí masek. Přistoupil k ženě natočený bílou maskou Ovečky. „Ha! Slyším prosbu o můj nejostřejší šíp? Pojď, dítě. Nechť se teplo tvého srdce rozplyne v chladné náruči zapomnění.“ Magga odmítla, stejně jako třináctkrát předtím. Drobné nuance jejího hereckého výkonu však překryl hlasitý nářek. Na ten pokyn se Ovečka otočila a objevila se druhá maska – Vlk. „Nezbývá již nic, čehož bys mohla k oddálení svého skonu učinit,“ zavrčel Vlk. „Jsem jen ubohá mladá dívka! Prosím, vpusť můj žalostný pláč do svého čtvera uší.“ Diváci bez dechu sledovali drama, jež před jejich zraky ožívalo díky hercům Orphellum Mechanicals. Jelikož sousední protektoráty úpěly pod tlakem epidemií a válek, divadelní tragédie měly u obecenstva ohromný úspěch. Denji, herec v dvojroli Ovečky a Vlka, se vrhl na svou mladou kolegyni a nešikovně odhalil své dřevěné tesáky. Magga mu nastavila hrdlo. Jakmile se Vlkovy zuby přiblížily k její kůži, aktivovala zařízení všité do límce své halenky. Rozvinuly se z něj tenké proužky červené látky, což publikum potěšeně ocenilo řadou vyjeknutí a tlumených výkřiků. Diváci dostali, co si zaplatili. |400px|center Když Mechanici znovu naložili svůj vůz a vypravili se směrem k Needlebrooku, nesvítila na nebi jediná hvězda. Noční oblohou se od obzoru k obzoru táhla těžká mračna. Illusian, principál a dramaturg společnosti v jedné osobě, se jal všem znovu vysvětlovat, že v Needlebrooku se vždy sejde dobré publikum. Kráčel potácivým krokem podél vozu, přiopilý vlastním úspěchem – a také vínem, které Parr vyžebral od místních. Noc však byla dlouhá a skupina se začala hašteřit. Tria s Denjim se do spisovatele pustili kvůli kvalitě jeho zápletek, které byly k uzoufání předvídatelné: dívku postihne tragédie, dívku si najde smrt, smrt dívku odnese. Illusian odporoval, že složité zápletky jen odvádějí pozornost od dobrého umírání. Magga, nejmladší z celé herecké družiny, souhlasila s Triiným a Denjiho názorem, ale nechávala si to pro sebe. Kdyby se zrovna nevezla v krytém voze potulné divadelní společnosti, jistě by se nacházela v nějaké mnohem horší situaci. Naštěstí pro ni, kvůli Illusianově lpění na absolutním dohledu nad uměleckým směrováním souboru přišli Mechanici nedávno o několik členů. Tento jeho přístup – a očividná průměrnost jeho talentu – byl důvodem, že se k němu nové tváře příliš nehrnuly. A tak Orphellum Mechanicals najali Maggu, aby v dohledné budoucnosti umírala ve všech jejich dramatech. Za což byla upřímně vděčná. Illusian, jenž se stále ještě snažil strávit Denjiho a Triina slova, přikázal Parrovi sedícímu na kozlíku, aby zastavil a rozbil tábor. Podnapilý veršotepec si ustlal na nejlepším místě hned vedle vozu. Ostatní deky pak hodil do nedaleké vysoké trávy. „Nevděčný komedianti můžou klidně spát v divočině,“ odplivl si Illusian. „To je možní naučí slušnýmu chování.“ Ostatní členové skupiny rozdělali oheň a pustili se do vyprávění příběhů. Denji a Tria usínali ve vzájemném objetí, šeptajíc si do uší možná jména pro své dosud nenarozené dítě. Bez přestání mluvili o dni, kdy jejich kočovná společnost dorazí do Jandelle, města tak dokonalého a poklidného, že v něm zanechají potulného života a místo toho budou vychovávat svého potomka. Magga se přisunula blíž k ohni, aby přes jeho praskání a hvízdání neslyšela projevy lásky svých kolegů, které jí už začínaly obtěžovat. Ovšem spánek nepřicházel. Magga se jen převalovala z boku na bok a přemýšlela o tom výrazu na tvářích diváků, kdy se jí po krku rozeběhly potůčky krve. Krásná dívka, jíž její vlastní naivita uvrhne do spárů smrti – to bylo vše, na co se Illusian ve své teatrální pompéznosti vzmohl, avšak lidé se nemohli tohoto krvavého pozlátka nabažit. Nakonec ze svého improvizovaného lůžka vstala a vypravila se do nedalekého lesa s nadějí, že noční procházka uklidní její nepokojnou mysl. Uprostřed hluboké noci dorazila Magga k nízkému kopečku obklopenému kamennými sloupy. Nápisy na nich sice nedokázala přečíst, ale pod konečky prstů cítila známé rytiny Kindredových dvou masek. Bylo to místo mrtvých, jakési dávné pohřebiště. Týlem ji proběhl mráz, jenž ji přinutil zvednout zrak. Nebyla sama. Magga okamžitě pochopila, kdo to před ní stojí, protože jejich zpodobnění měla před očima noc co noc. Jenže nebohý Denji nemohl ani zdaleka budit takovou hrůzu, která se nyní Maggy zmocnila. Přímo před ní, ve vchodu do mohyly ohlodané zubem času, stála přímo sama Ovečka se svým věrným protějškem – Vlkem. „Slyším tlukot srdce!“ řekl Vlk s černýma očima jiskřícíma touhou. „Mohu si ho vzít?“ „Možná,“ odpověděla Ovečka. „Cítím, že se bojí. Mluv, spanilá. Pověz nám své jméno.“ „J-já bych chtěla nejprve znát to vaše,“ vykoktala Magga a ustoupila o krok zpět. Pokus o útěk jí však překazil bleskurychlý Vlk, který se náhle zhmotnil nepříjemně blízko za ní. „Máme mnoho jmen,“ zašeptal jí do ucha. „Na západě jsem Ina k jeho Ani,“ řekla Ovečka. „Na východě jsem Farya k jeho Wolyu. Ale všude jsme Kindred. Vždy jsem Vlkova Ovečka, stejně jako on je pokaždé Oveččin Vlk.“ Vlk se vztyčil na zadních a zavětřil. „Ta její hra je nudná,“ řekl Vlk. „Zahrajeme si novou – plnou pronásledování, běhání a kousání.“ „Ona si nehraje, drahý Vlku,“ upozornila ho Ovečka. „Je vystrašená a ztratila své vlastní jméno. Ukrývá se za jejími rty a má strach je opustit. Neboj se, milé dítě, já to tvé jméno našla. Známe ho, stejně jako ty znáš nás, Maggo.“ |400px|center „P-prosím,“ zakoktala Magga. „Tahle noc se nehodí pro...“ Vlk otevřel tlamu, z níž mu po straně visel dlouhý růžový jazyk. „Pro lov se hodí každá noc,“ zachechtal se. „I každý den,“ souhlasila Ovečka. „Za světla se lépe střílí.“ „Dnes v noci ale měsíc nesvítí!“ zvolala Magga. Použila rozmáchlé gesto, které ji naučil Illusian – takové, aby jej jasně viděli i diváci v poslední řadě. „Pod vrstvami mraků leží, ukrytý před zraky mými i vašimi. Co zřím tedy naposled, když měsíce není?“ „My měsíc vidíme,“ odpověděla Ovečka a pohladila svůj proslulý luk. „Vždy tam na obloze je.“ „Ale chybí hvězdy“ zkusila to Magga znovu, ovšem tentokrát bylo její gesto skromnější a hlas tišší. „Žádná záplava jiskřivých démantů, tančících v půlnoční temnotě. Po čem krásnějším by mohla duše toužit při setkání s Ovečkou a Vlkem?“ „Ten Magga-tvor na nás zkouší novou hru,“ zavrčel Vlk. „Říká se jí ‚zdržovaná‘.“ Vlk se zastavil a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Pak natočil svůj zakřivený čenich směrem na Maggu a promluvil znovu. „Nemohli bychom si zahrát radši ‚chyťte Magga-tvora a rozsápejte ho na kousky‘?“ Aby dal svým slovům větší důraz, cvakl Vlk hlasitě tesáky. „Zeptáme se jí,“ odpověděla Ovečka. „Maggo! Chceš běžet s Vlkem, nebo radši přijmeš můj šíp?“ Magga se celá třásla. Očima těkala sem a tam, aby si naposledy prohlédla okolní svět. Nebylo to tak špatné místo, kde jej opustit. Byla tu tráva. Byly tu stromy. Byl tu prastarý vstup do mohyly. Ve vzduchu byl cítit klid. „Dám přednost Oveččinu šípu,“ odpověděla s pohledem na drsnou kůru na stromech. „Bude to, jako kdybych šplhala do těch nejvyšších větví, jako když jsem byla malá. Jenže tentokrát se nezastavím. Tak to vypadá, když půjdu s tebou?“ „Ne,“ řekla Ovečka, „ale je to hezká představa. Neboj se, děvče, byl to jen žert. Dnes v noci jsi přišla ty za námi, ne my za tebou.“ „Nemůžu honit Magga-tvora,“ přiznal Vlk a v jeho hlase bylo slyšet zklamání. „Ovšem poblíž jsou i jiní. Jiní, které mohu lovit a zabořit do nich zuby. Pospěš, Ovečko. Mám hlad.“ „Měla bys vědět, žes nás svým hereckým uměním potěšila. Budeme tě sledovat až do dne, kdy se znovu setkáme.“ Vlk se protáhl kolem Maggy směrem k lesu. Jeho temná silueta záhy zmizela v hustém podrostu. Magga se otočila zpět k prastaré mohyle. Ovečka byla pryč. Herečka se dala na útěk. |400px|center Když se Magga vrátila do tábora, našla jej v troskách. Krytý vůz, který teprve nedávno začala považovat za svůj domov, byl vyrabovaný a zbyla z něj jen doutnající kostra. Kolem ohniště byly rozházené cáry oblečení a úlomky rekvizit. Denjiho tělo našla kousek od místa, kde spal. Zahynul, když chránil Triu, jejíž mrtvola ležela za ním. Soudě dle krvavých stop neumírali dlouho. Připlazili se k sobě a propletli si prsty v posledním pohlazení těsně před smrtí. Magga si všimla, že Illusian dokázal zabít dva z útočících lapků, než jej společně s Parrem upálili ve vozu. Jediné, co nedošlo újmy, byly Denjiho masky Ovečky a Vlka. Magga je zvedla ze země a prohlížela si je. Přiložila si k očím masku Ovečky a zaslechla hlas Vlka. „Pojďme na lov Magga-tvora.“ Dívka utíkala až do Needlebrooku, aniž by se jedinkrát ohlédla. Sál Zlatého kola byl až po střechu plný jiskřících očí, jež nedočkavě propalovaly pohledem sametovou oponu. V lóži seděl král s královnou a svými poradci a všichni netrpělivě čekali, až divadelní kus započne. Černá opona se zvedla, odhalila herce a prostorem zavládlo ticho. Magga seděla v šatně pod pódiem. Slyšela, jak obecenstvo zmlklo, a prohlížela si svůj odraz v zrcadle. Jiskra mládí z jejích očí vyprchala už před dávnými lety a zanechala jí místo sebe stříbrné nitky ve vlasech. „Madam!“ upozornil ji jeden z kulisářů. „Ještě nejste v kostýmu.“ „Ne, chlapče,“ odvětila Magga. „Vždy se oblékám až na poslední chvíli.“ „Jenže ta už nastala,“ naléhal na ni mladý pomocník a držel dva poslední kousky Maggina kostýmu: ty samé masky Ovečky a Vlka, které používali ještě s Orphellum Mechanicals. „Ať se vaše představení dočká požehnání,“ popřál jí kulisář. Magga se připravila k výstupu na scénu. Nasadila si masky. Po zádech se jí rozběhl ten starý mráz, který znala už od oné temné mohyly. Uvítala jej – jako pokaždé. Jakmile vklouzla na jeviště, okouzlovala publikum svým podáním Oveččiných ladných pohybů. Děsila jej napodobením Vlkovy hravé krutosti. Jako ztělesnění dvojjediné smrti ulehčovala utrpení ostatních herců nebo jim drásala hrdla tak dlouho, dokud obecenstvo nevyskočilo ze židlí a sálem se nerozlehl ohlušující aplaus. Bylo to tak. Každé publikum miluje dobrou smrt a té Maggině se nemohla žádná vyrovnat. Dokonce i král s královnou povstali ze svých sedadel, aby ocenili její výkon. Avšak Magga neslyšela žádný potlesk, ani neviděla ovace publika. Necítila jeviště pod svýma nohama, ani ruce ostatních herců, když se všichni společně klaněli. Cítila jen ostrou bolest v hrudi. Když Magga pohlédla do jeviště, každá tvář byla buď Ovečkou, nebo Vlkem. |400px|center Kategorie:Příběh